


This Old Coffeeshop I Love So Much

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Every Version of Me and You (Tumblr AU Prompts) [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate runs into a beautiful stranger while waiting for coffee.





	This Old Coffeeshop I Love So Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaynextcrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaynextcrisis/gifts).



> A/N: No beta as these were meant to be short and sweet. Hope you enjoy.

Hecate tapped her foot as she looked at her watch for the third time and muttered a curse at the agitated customer a few people ahead of her. 

“Do you think it might come to blows?”

Hecate jumped slightly before she turned to face a woman who was a good five inches shorter than she with the bluest eyes she’d ever seen and an amused smirk on her face. 

Hecate glanced back at the customer and barista in question and stated, “It’s hard to tell. Though I’d imagine as they’ve been at it a good twenty minutes without pause, they could very well shout themselves to death.”

The woman hummed and produced a small bag from her cat shaped purse. “Lemon drop? It may still be a while yet.”

Hecate hated sweets but accepted the woman’s offer. “Thank you.” She found she was less impatient than before and though she was still in desperate need of coffee, she hoped the argument in front of them would at least last long enough to find out her mystery companion’s name. (And if she were truly lucky, her number.)


End file.
